Cleric
In faith and the miracles of the divine, many find a greater purpose. Called to serve powers beyond most mortal understanding, all priests preach wonders and provide for the spiritual needs of their people. Clerics are more than mere priests, though; these emissaries of the divine work the will of their deities through strength of arms and the magic of their gods. Devoted to the tenets of the religions and philosophies that inspire them, these ecclesiastics quest to spread the knowledge and influence of their faith. Yet while they might share similar abilities, clerics prove as different from one another as the divinities they serve, with some offering healing and redemption, others judging law and truth, and still others spreading conflict and corruption. The ways of the cleric are varied, yet all who tread these paths walk with the mightiest of allies and bear the arms of the gods themselves. The Cleric must worship a deity. They gain benefits from the deity. The Cleric will lose all spells and abilities if they ignore their deity's teachings or they move to a restricted alignment. '''Role: '''Clerics usually serve as either Support or DPS classes, and sometimes both. Depending on your Domain, you could even focus Tanking and Sabotage. Clerics are great when dealing with deities, due to their natural knowledge. '''Alignment: '''1 step within their deity's alignment '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Wis +5 Stats Spells The Cleric is a Divine Spellcaster. The Cleric uses their Wis modifier for spellcasting. All learnable spells can be found here. The Cleric can cast any spell in the Cleric spell list (other than spells they cannot cast due to alignment conflicts), but they must prepare the spells at the start of each day. The Cleric must spend 1 hour each day praying to their deity in order to regain their spell slots and choose what spells they wish to prepare for the day. The number of spells a Cleric can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. For Divine Focus (DF) spells, the Cleric must be in possession of and presenting the Holy/Unholy Symbol of their deity. The Cleric cannot take spells tagged with the opposite alignment than their deity's. (ex. If the Cleric's deity is Lawful Good, they cannot cast spells that are tagged Evil or Chaotic.) Spontaneous Casting A good cleric (or a neutral cleric of a good deity) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that she did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not an orison or domain spell in order to cast any Heal spell of the same spell level or lower. An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric of an evil deity) can’t convert prepared spells to Heal spells but can convert them to Harm spells. A cleric who is neither good nor evil and whose deity is neither good nor evil can convert spells to either Heal spells or Harm spells (player’s choice). Once the player makes this choice, it cannot be reversed. This choice also determines whether the cleric channels positive or negative energy (see channel energy). Abilities Class Proficiency The Cleric is proficient in Simple weapons, and with Light and Medium Armor. They are proficient with shields (but not tower shields). They are also proficient in the favored weapon of their deity. Aura (Ex) The Cleric of a Chaotic, Evil, Good, or Lawful emits a particularly powerful aura corresponding to their deity's alignment. This is prevalent when using Detect Alignment spells or Aura Sight. Domains (Su) The Cleric's deity influences their alignment, powers, and spells. The Cleric must choose 2 domains from the ones that belong to their deity. The domains available for a deity are listed on it's page, see the link below. Spells that are gained from a Domain do not need to be prepared, and the Cleric can cast them at any time, so long as they have the spell slot available. A full list of deities made for this game can be found here. Due to Dieties being a huge part of a world, please talk to your DM about what gods are available. Some gods may conflict, making it difficult to incorporate all of them into one world. Channel Energy (Su) Regardless of alignment, any cleric can release a wave of energy by channeling the power of her faith through her holy (or unholy) symbol. This energy can be used to cause or heal damage, depending on the type of energy channeled and the creatures targeted. A good cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships a good deity) channels positive energy and can choose to deal damage to undead creatures or to heal living creatures. An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships an evil deity) channels negative energy and can choose to deal damage to living creatures or to heal undead creatures. A neutral cleric of a neutral deity (or one who is not devoted to a particular deity) must choose whether she channels positive or negative energy. Once this choice is made, it cannot be reversed. This decision also determines whether the cleric can cast spontaneous cure or inflict spells (see spontaneous casting). Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. The amount of damage dealt or healed is equal to 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every two cleric levels beyond 1st (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). Creatures that take damage from channeled energy receive a Will save to halve the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the cleric’s level + the cleric’s Charisma modifier. Creatures healed by channel energy cannot exceed their maximum hit point total—all excess healing is lost. A cleric may channel energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + her Charisma modifier. This is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. A cleric can choose whether or not to include herself in this effect. A cleric must be able to present her holy symbol to use this ability. Spell Specialist (Ex) At 5th Level, the Cleric is treated as 1 level higher when determining effects and checks related to Domain Spells. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to 2 levels higher. Mastery - Deific Capstone (Su) At 20th Level, the Cleric gains godly power from their deity. Archetypes Category:Classes